


Seven-Card Stud

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The boys lose a bet and some other things. (04/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"How did we end up in this mess?" Trip looked at the small table with three chairs arranged around it. A deck of cards and a bottle each of Wild Turkey and Glenlivet with their own shot glass graced the middle of the felt.

"I believe you lost us a bet, Commander." Looking over at Malcolm, standing in a corner with his arms crossed, Trip sighed. You could tell how Malcolm was feeling by what he called you. Right now he was pissed.

"I didn't see you offerin' up any objections, Lieutenant." Both men jumped as the door chime echoed in the room. "Come!" Trip was surprised his voice didn't break.

The door slid open to let Hoshi in, her gaze going from one uneasy officer to another. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Trip's eyes looked anywhere but at Hoshi while Malcolm's seemed stuck to his shoes.

"Don't you think you boys are a little overdressed?" Hoshi just stared at them until they peeled off a cardigan, three sweaters, two turtlenecks, an undershirt, four pairs of gym shorts, two pair of sweatpants, and six pairs of socks. "That's better." Sitting down, Hoshi placed her bottle and a small cup on the table. She raised an eyebrow. "Shall we get started?"

Malcolm and Trip reluctantly sat down, watching Hoshi expertly shuffle the cards. "Do you remember the terms?" Her glance took them both in.

"If you fold, you have t' drink."

"Not a whole shot though, I don't want you guys wasted in three hands. And?"

"If you call, and lose the hand, you have to take off an article of clothing." Malcolm lifted his chin a fraction of an inch at Hoshi's smile.

"Just so we're straight. Ready?" Hoshi dealt out two downcards and one upcard to each of them. Malcolm, having a spade, bid first.

"Five." He threw in a chip with the resignation of a man knowing he is going down and is helpless to prevent it.

Three hours later Malcolm was asleep face down on the table, a half empty bottle of 12-year-old Scotch whiskey by his head, wearing only one sock.

Trip was in slightly better shape, only a third of his bourbon was gone, and he had on his boxers and both socks.

Hoshi had come out ahead, the majority of her bottle was left and she still had on her tank, boxers, and socks.

Trip looked at her, thinking for the umpteenth time that he and Malcolm had been set up. He looked at the clear liquid in her cup suspiciously. "What you been drinkin', 'enway?"

"Sake." He frowned as Hoshi grinned. "Would you like to try it?" Trip tossed back the rest of her drink, his eyes watering as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. Hoshi laughed at him, putting up his hackles. Trip slammed down the cup, shaking the table and eliciting a 'Stinky, call me Stinky' from Malcolm.  
Hoshi and Trip just started at the snoring Malcolm a moment until Trip remembered that he thought Hoshi was rolling him. He pointed a wobbly finger at the beautiful card shark opposite him. "Next hand, double or nothin', darlin'."

"Hmm." Trip watched Hoshi's slim fingers shuffle the cards. "Ok. Double or nothing." She swiftly dealt the fourteen pasteboards, all upcards this time.  
Trip looked from her hand to his, then back to hers, then back to his. In front of Hoshi he saw a pair, and in front of him, three of a kind. A pair, three of a kind. Three of a kind beat a pair. He beat Hoshi. Trip looked up at her with a stupid grin on his face to see her looking back with a barely suppressed smile.

"Looks like you won, cowboy." The grin slowly slipped from Trip's face as Hoshi came over and pushed his chair back from the table. She nudged his knees apart and moved between them. He watched as she brought her foot up behind her and pulled one sock off, then the other.

Realizing Hoshi was actually going to strip in front of him, Trip's breath grew shallow as she lifted her tank over her head. Her small but full breasts were level with his eyes, and his hands itched to hold them. Hoshi's hands dipped under the top of her boxers. Trip could feel her warm breath over his chest as she leaned down, pushing her boxers over her hips to the floor.

Standing up, Hoshi straddled Trip's lap. A low moan escaped him as she began to rub against his increasing length. "Hosh ...what ...what're ya doin'?"

She sighed. "I thought it would be obvious. I'm seducing you."

"Why?" Trip closed his eyes and tried to fight the waves of desire coursing through him as Hoshi leaned against his chest.

"Because I've waited too long for you to do something, Charlie." Trip's mouth opened under Hoshi's and her tongue dipped inside, teasing his own.

He pulled back. "Are ya sure? I want you, Hosh, but not for a one night stand."

"I'll stick around as long as you want." Trip's arms wrapped around her, pulling her tight against him. With the restraint between them gone, his mouth plundered hers, his hands roaming over her body. Trip felt Hoshi whimper against him as his thumb teased a nipple. "Off," she begged, her hands pulling at his boxers.

"What about Malcolm?" Both their heads turned to look at the unconscious Brit.

"He's passed out. He's not going to wake up. Trip, please." Lifting his hips up, he allowed Hoshi to slip his boxers down to his feet. He gasped as she bent down and engulfed his cock in her mouth.

"Gawd, Hosh ..." Trip leaned his head back and lost himself in the feel of her warm, wet mouth. Hoshi kept the head up against the roof of mouth, and the pressure was driving him insane with need. Combined with her tongue tracing the ridge along his shaft as she bobbed up and down and Trip was ready to come sooner than he'd thought.

"I want t' be in ya." He pulled Hoshi up onto his lap, sinking into her depths with a groan. She started moving against him, rocking back and forth. Trip lifted a breast taking a nipple into his mouth, feeling it harden against his tongue. Her breathing quickened as he suckled, and Trip felt her muscles start to contract around him. Hoshi gripped his shoulders and arched her back as her orgasm consumed her, biting her lip in an attempt not to cry out. The sight and feel of Hoshi against him pushed Trip over the edge; he thrust twice more and spilled into her, drawing her close and burying his head between her breasts as he tried to slow his breathing.

"Hosh ..." Trip kissed her hard, overwhelmed that she would want him. "Stay here tonight?"

She nodded, snuggling closer. "But what about Malcolm?"

"He'll have to go."


End file.
